fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Smash Brothers (2017 video game)/Specials
The following is listing the Specials of each character in New Super Smash Brothers. This includes each character's Custom Special and Final Smash. Note that the descriptions of Custom Specials describes the difference between the default special and custom special. Mario *Default Standard: Fireball. Throws a fireball which bounces off the ground. *Custom Standard: Iceball. The projectile travels a shorter distance, but induces a slowdown effect. *Default Up: Super Jump Punch. Performs a multi-hitting punch while rising into the air. *Custom Up: Fiery Jump Punch. Only causes damage right at the end of the jump, but is slightly more powerful. *Default Side: Cape. Swings a cape which flips enemies around on impact. If timed correctly, it can also reflect projectiles. *Custom Side: Azure Cape. The cape knocks enemies away instead of turning them around, but is otherwise the same. *Default Down: F.L.U.D.D. Takes out a water-spraying device. Press the B Button a second time to spray water at enemies in an attempt to push them away. *Custom Side: Forceful F.L.U.D.D. The water causes good damage to enemies, but is unable to push them away or even make them flinch. *Final Smash: Mario Finale! Unleashes a spiral of flames which ensnares anyone who dares to oppose it. Link *Default Standard: Bow. Shoots an arrow. Can be charged to raise the angle of the shot. *Custom Standard: Ice Bow. The arrow flies straight no matter how little it's charged, and releases an icy explosion after a set distance, slowing enemies in the blast radius. Charging this attack makes the explosion larger. *Default Up: Spin Attack. Performs a spinning sword slash. Can be charged when used on the ground, and sends Link upwards if used in the air. *Custom Up: Whirlwind Spin. When used on the ground, pulls enemies in before knocking them away with a single slash. Charging this attack will strengthen its vacuum effect. When used in the air, it sends Link higher than normal but cannot damage enemies. *Default Side: Gale Boomerang. Throws a boomerang which transforms into a tornado when it returns to Link, pulling enemies towards it. *Custom Side: Ripping Gale. The boomerang creates a damaging whirlwind at the end of its range, but doesn't return to Link. *Default Down: Bomb. Equips a Bomb. Use this attack again to throw the bomb. *Custom Down: Bomb Bow. Can launch smaller, weaker bombs further and at a straight trajectory. *Final Smash: Triforce Slash! Enchants his sword with Farore's blessing, then ensnares enemies in range with a magical slashing combo. Kirby *Default Standard: Inhale. Sucks up an enemy in range. Once an enemy is sucked up, press A to spit them out as a damaging star or B to copy their Standard Special. *Custom Standard: Super Inhale. Takes longer to suck the enemy in, but damages them while they get sucked up. *Default Up: Final Cutter. Slashes while jumping into the air, then performs a diving slash, causing shockwaves to appear in front of Kirby when he lands. *Custom Up: Cleaving Cutter. Performs three fast slashes at the start, adding to the total damage, but does not create shockwaves. *Default Side: Hammer Flip. Swings a hammer. Can be charged to raise the power and add a fire property. *Custom Side: Hammer Twirl. Spins the hammer for a multi-hitting attack. Charging this attack doesn't raise the power that much, but creates flames on the floor if used on the ground. *Default Down: Stone. Petrifies Kirby and has him dive down, damaging anything in his path. Once you land, press B again to revert Kirby to his normal form. *Custom Down: Power Stone. Draws enemies inwards during the transformation, but takes slightly longer both to transform and to transform back. *Final Smash: Ultra Sword! Swings a giant sword in an arc, then repeatedly pummels captured enemies with other oversized weapons before dishing out the final blow. Peach *Default Standard: Toad. Holds out a Toad which shoots spores if attacked. *Custom Standard: Toadette. The counterattack is slightly weaker regarding range and damage, but induces a flower effect. *Default Up: Peach Parasol. Jumps high into the air, then takes out a parasol to slow the fall. *Custom Up: Windy Parasol. The jump is higher, but the parasol is harder to control. *Default Side: Peach Bomber. A sideways rush attack which releases a heart-shaped explosion when it connects. *Custom Side: Heart Bomber. Doesn't rush very far, but releases a larger and slightly stronger explosion. *Default Down: Vegetable. Plucks a turnip which can be thrown by using the attack a second time. You can only pluck turnips while on solid ground. *Custom Down: Huge Vegetable. Takes longer to pluck the vegetable and leaves Peach vulnerable for a while after throwing, but deals more damage. *Final Smash: Peach Blossom! Puts enemies to sleep and creates peaches which can be eaten to restore HP. Zelda *Default Standard: Naryu's Love. A protection spell which creates a projectile-reflecting crystal and two rings of damaging shards. *Custom Standard: Naryu's Melody. The crystal does not appear, meaning you cannot reflect projectiles, but the shards spread out at the end of the move to add to the total damage. *Default Up: Farore's Wind. A teleportation spell which damages enemies near the two warp points. Use the Circle Pad to determine where you wish to go. *Custom Up: Farore's Storm. Executes very quickly, but cannot damage enemies. *Default Side: Din's Fire. A damaging spell which sends a fireball floating forwards. The fireball can be navigated up and down with the Circle Pad and explodes when you release the B Button. *Custom Side: Din's Flame. The explosion does no initial damage, but leaves a raging fire that builds up damage over the course of a few seconds. *Default Down: Phantom Slash. Summons a phantom who uses a sword slash. Can be charged to boost the distance that the phantom travels. The phantom also serves as a shield, but if destroyed, it can't be called back for a while. *Custom Down: Phantom Cutter. The phantom's slash deals no damage, but launches a damaging shockwave straight ahead. Charging the attack will make the shockwave larger. *Final Smash: Light Arrow! Takes out a bow enchanted by Naryu, then shoots a piercing arrow that smites everything it touches. Luigi *Default Standard: Fireball. Throws a green fireball that flies in a spiral path. *Custom Standard: Thunderball. The projectile causes a stunning effect and can travel faster and further, but causes very little damage. *Default Up: Super Jump Punch. Performs a punch while rising onto the air. Must hit enemies precisely, or else the damage will be low. *Custom Up: Super Jump. Jumps higher, but causes no damage. *Default Side: Dark-Light Device. Holds out a torch and attacks enemies in range with multi-hitting rainbow light. Enter this attack like a Smash Attack for a Strobulb Flash, which lands one big hit instead of several small hits. *Custom Side: Dark-Light Laser. Both versions of the attack have less vertical reach, but more range. *Default Down: Luigi Cyclone. Spins at high speed, then knocks nearby enemies away. Repeatedly press B to rise into the air. *Custom Down: Electrical Cyclone. Has greater attack range and can lift Luigi into the air more easily, but only causes damage with the final hit. *Final Smash: Poltergust 5000! Takes out the Poltergust 5000, sucks up enemies in range, then sends them flying into the air. Red Squirtle *Default Standard: Bubble. Shoots bubble projectiles at mid range. Rapidly tap B to shoot several small projectiles, and hold down B to charge up a large projectile. *Custom Standard: Water Pulse. Uncharged projectiles fly faster, but are slightly weaker. The charged projectile stuns enemies rather than damaging them. *Default Up: Waterfall. A rising uppercut empowered by water. *Custom Up: Water Rush. Dashes forwards a short distance before the uppercut, but covers less vertical distance. *Default Side: Rapid Spin. Spins at high speed, creating a damaging whirlwind. Gains momentum if used while dashing. *Custom Side: Vanishing Spin. Creates a smaller and less damaging whirlwind, but is invincible while spinning. *Default Down: Switch Pokemon. Bulbasaur becomes the Pokemon in your control. *Custom Down: Swap Pokemon. Charmander becomes the Pokemon in your control. *Final Smash: Hydro Pump! Draws power from Mystic Water to bombard enemies with a stream of watery blasts. Bulbasaur *Default Standard: Razor Leaf. Throws a leaf like a throwing star. Use the Circle Pad to navigate the leaf up and down. *Custom Standard: Autumn Leaf. The leaf moves more slowly, but homes in on enemies. *Default Up: Vine Whip. Lashes a vine upwards. If the vine touches a ledge, Bulbasaur will latch on. *Custom Up: Thorned Whip. Has less range, but deals more damage to enemies. *Default Side: Poison Powder. Launches a cloud of purple dust which causes a damage over time effect. *Custom Side: Sleep Powder. Doesn't cause damage, but puts enemies to sleep. *Default Down: Switch Pokemon. Charmander becomes the Pokemon in your control. *Custom Down: Swap Pokemon. Squirtle becomes the Pokemon in your control. *Final Smash: Solar Beam! Draws power from a Miracle Seed to blast enemies with a beam of light. Charmander *Default Standard: Flamethrower. Spews flames straight ahead. The more you use this attack, the weaker it becomes. *Custom Standard: Ember. Shoots weaker flames which don't lose power no matter how much they are used. *Default Up: Metal Claw. Jumps into the air with a glistening slash. Can be charged to boost the distance of the jump. *Custom Up: Slash. Can't be charged, but travels faster and deals more damage. *Default Side: Dragon Rage. Shoots a blue fireball which travels a short distance before exploding. Enter this attack like a Smash Attack to boost the range the fireball travels. *Custom Side: Incinerate. The fireball has no limit to its range and pierces through enemies instead of exploding. Unless you enter the attack like a Smash Attack, the fireball weakens with every enemy it pierces. *Default Down: Switch Pokemon. Squirtle becomes the Pokemon in your control. *Custom Down: Swap Pokemon. Bulbasaur becomes the Pokemon in your control. *Final Smash: Inferno! Draws power from Charcoal to create a tornado of fire, then launches a fiery combo on enemies caught by the tornado. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)